The present invention relates to a charge coupled sensing device system and, more particularly, to a microprocessor control system, such as those used to control an electronic postage metering system, having a microprocessor controller in communication with the charge coupled device through an input-output interface.
In electronic postage meters, and other like devices, it is known to use charge coupled devices (CCD) for various sensing tasks. Particularly, it is known to use CCD for sensing various states of various components of an electronic postage meter (EMP) and conveying that sensed information to the microprocessor controller system of the electronic postage meter. Also, it is conventional to develop a unique control system for each electronic postage meter model, i.e., each meter model has a control system which incorporates a uniquely specified microprocessor, ASIC, memory devices and a variety of other electrical components. As a consequence, for each meter model, the CCD interface is uniquely specified to operate with the particular CCD to be used. Consequently, the control systems for each meter model series are relatively non-standard.